Secrets
by peacelovehaylie
Summary: Follow a group of teens as they get tangled up in their own secrets. Will they be able to keep them? Read and review.


**Hey guys! So this is a new story that I'm writing right now. I think it's a good start. It's from a third-person view but it's a different kind of format that I'm used to writing. Anyway, if you DO read it, please review so I know if I should continue. Thanks! :)  
-Haylie**

**

* * *

  
**

16 year old Miley Ray Cyrus sat down at the table across Selena Gomez, her best friend.

"Hey, girly!" Selena tittered, barely glancing up from her cell phone. She was madly texting away to somebody about God knows what.

"Hey." Miley replied cheerfully, and sat down to eat her salad. She didn't want to eat a salad with a little dressing on it for lunch, but she had to keep up a good diet if she wanted to remain on that cheerleading squad at Seaview High. And that was how Miley and Selena became friends. Miley had so many friends and everybody knew about her, loved her, idolized her every move, or they either hated her, thought she was a promiscuous biatch or any of that sort. But Miley knew how to keep her head up, and be proud of being a Seaview cheerleader.

"Are you coming to the mall with me after school?" Selena asked Miley. Miley shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I have a lot of homework ..." Miley started, but Selena gave her a look.

"Miley. Shopping vs homework. Is it that hard?"

"Okay." Miley said with a little laugh. "I'll come until 5:30."

"But we're meeting up with The Group at 6:00 at Pizzeria." Selena reminded me. "Remember?"

"Oh! Right." Miley said. The Group was just a name for the jocks, or as you say, the cheerleaders, football players, etc. Miley sighed. "Okay, since I promised, I'll come. But we have a practice tomorrow morning at 7:15."

"Yep." she said. "I know. Anyway, there's a new kid."

"What?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Selena nodded. "He's somebody's cousin or something, so he already knows some people."

"Oh." Miley said. "Is he here?"

"Speak of the devil." Selena mumbled with a slight smile. "Just turn around and you'll see him. Look at him, he thinks he owns the place already. We'll tell Joe, Nick and Taylor to show him who's boss."

Miley laughed, and turned her head and laid her eyes on him.

She couldn't believe it.

It was Jake Ryan. Miley quickly turned my head, and she was sure her face was red. Probably red as a tomato!

"Miley? Are you okay?" Selena asked, and she just merely nodded.

"Yeah." she said, reassuringly. Miley tried to hide her face with my auburn coloured curls.

"Do you know him or something?" Selena asked Miley.

"Uh, no -" she started, but Jake Ryan walked over.

"Hey, ladies." he greeted slyly. He turned to Miley. "And hello loser. We meet again."

"What did you say to her?" Selena asked, standing up. "Do you even know who we ARE?"

"I know who you are, babe." Jake said, winking. Selena looked disgusted. After all, she had her eye on only one guy right now, and it was definitely not Jake Ryan.

"Get out of here." Selena said fiercely. "You'll regret it if you don't. If you don't know, me and Miley are very close and personal with the football team."

"I know you are, now shut up cutie." he said, and looked at Miley, ignoring Selena all together. "Like I said, we meet again."

Miley sat there in her chair, not knowing what to do. She gulped, her temples started to get tired. The beating of her heart was so loud she was sure he could hear it, too.

"How do you know him?" Selena asked Miley. Miley didn't want to lie to Selena, but she didn't want to answer either.

"We used to go to school together." Jake explained. "And she was the biggest loser you ever met."

Everybody stopped talking and turned to Miley's table. It was like a big nightmare. She kept looking at her salad, the dressing dripping down the plastic bowl's sides.

"What? You got no comeback this time?" he taunted her.

"Huh?" was all Miley said.

"You're still a loser." he said, laughing. "You're still the loser back in elementary school. You don't even look like you're a cheerleader. You have no comebacks? No smart comments? What is this? Oh, looks like Miley the Loser turned into a little mouse; a mouse that can't stand up for herself. Hahahaha. What? What's that? You don't have your friends here to support you now."

"Excuse me." Selena cut in. "I'm her best friend, so you can back off you little asshole or you'll never see the light of day tomorrow."

"You can't do shit to me." Jake said.

"Yeah, I can." Selena said. "Like I said, get out of our freaking faces."

"Whatever." Jake said. "You're not her friend. You think you know Miley ... but you really don't. You don't know anything about her. I know more about her than you do, babe. Way more than you'll ever know."

And with that, he walked away, leaving Miley drowning in her past life and the lies she told everyone. She, Miley Ray Cyrus, was a different person years ago.

* * *

Selena Marie Gomez, 16, and best friend of Miley Ray Cyrus, walked to the washroom after excusing herself from the table. She didn't know what was wrong with that Jake kid, but she didn't know what was wrong with Miley either. She had tried to cheer her up, telling her stories and jokes, even offering to take her to DQ, even if it meant missing a little of class. Why did Miley let Jake get to her? Other people have said worse to Miley's face or behind her back, and she didn't act this way. Selena was confused, as Miley left to Drama 101, a club that she joined at the beginning of the semester. As for Selena, she wasn't interested in that stuff and went to the washroom to touch up on make-up ... That's what she told Miley anyway.

Selena walked past the girl's washroom and waited at the bulletin boards.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, went the clock in the hallway. Selena sighed. Where was he?

"Sorry I'm late." a low voice apologized.

Selena turned.

"It's okay." she said. "Do you have it?"

"Yes." the person with the low voice said. It was a male. "Do you have my 25 bucks?"

Selena nodded then pulled out a twenty and a five. She handed it into the person's hand.

"When's the next time I get it?" she asked.

"In about two to three weeks." he said. "That's a lot. It's hard to get, but it's good money. If you use it a lot though, it might only last you one or two weeks."

Selena gulped, and nodded. She knew that if anybody found out; her friends, The Group, her dad, the teachers, or anybody ... her life was ruined. And if that wasn't so bad, she was lying to so many people at the same time. Like Miley, she was her best friend, and she lied to her. She was sure that Miley didn't lie to her, so why should she lie to Miley? It didn't matter, this was for the best. Selena decided that a while ago.

"Okay." Selena nodded. "Don't tell anybody about this. Or our business if over. Deal?"

"Deal."

Selena smiled and put the bag in her sweater pocket. She then heard a rather loud "ow!" and Selena had to get out of there; fast.

"I'll be here in three weeks. Same time." Selena said, and she fled the hallway as fast as she could.

* * *

Taylor Swift, 17, was walking down the hall, her blonde-curls bouncing. She had just come back from eating her lunch, and wanted to squeeze in some extra studying. She proceeded to the girl's washroom; her locker was near there. She turned the corner, and saw one of the cheerleaders, Selena Gomez, looking pretty in skinny jeans, a TNA sweater, one-inch heels and her hair in wavy curls. She looked like she was waiting for somebody. Taylor was not a good friend of Selena's, or any of the cheerleaders or "their group" for that matter. She just didn't fit in with them. Even so, she felt nervous walking by them, since they looked so pretty. They all belonged in a magazine. As for her, she didn't turn the corner and looked down at her own outfit. She was wearing baggy jeans, a tight t-shirt and a hoodie with her hair naturally curled. She felt so average compared to any of them, but Taylor then swept her thoughts away. Why should she feel small? She was smart, she liked to read. She had her little circle of friends. She didn't have to feel like this. She was about to turn the corner, until she heard a low voice.

"Sorry I'm late." the person said. Taylor decided to stay back.

"It's okay." another voice said. Selena's. "Do you have it?"

She heard slight shuffling, and some murmers.

"When's the next time I'll get it?" Selena's voice whispered.

"In about two or three weeks." the low voice replied. He mumbled something else, but Taylor couldn't quite make it out.

Taylor wondered who the person was, and what Selena was talking about. Although she felt awfully rude that she was eavesdropping on their conversation and decided to just ditch the scene and get the textbooks another time, or atleast when they were gone. She turned so quickly to leave, and bonked heads with another boy.

"Ow!" Taylor exclaimed loudly. She rubbed her nose. "Sorry about that! I didn't see you."

"It's okay." the boy said. He rubbed his forehead. "That might leave a bruise." he chuckled.

"Sorry." Taylor said again, getting ready to leave.

"Wait." The boy said, stopping her. "Aren't you in my chem class?"

Taylor looked at him more closely. Who was he ... who was ... Oh! Joe Jonas! Of course, how could she forget? He was the quarterback on the football team.

"Yes." she said with a slight smile. Her heart started to beat a little faster, since she now knew that it was _Joe Jonas."_You sit a few rows back, right?"

"Right." he replied. "I like to be at the back."

Taylor nodded, the awkward silence spreading in the air like it was a piece of crisp toast.

"Um. Yeah." she said. "Well, I should get going ..."

"Okay." Joe said. "I was heading to Maxine's anyway."

"Really? You were going to Maxine's?" Taylor asked. Maxine's was a coffee place, sort of like Tim Horton's or Starbucks. It was located about 5-10 minutes from Seaview. "I was, too."

"Oh." Joe said. "I was going to get a coffee real quick ... do you need a lift? I'm taking my car."

"Um." Taylor hesitated. "Sure. Okay. I was just going to, um ..." she started. She didn't want to say 'to go study' since it sounded nerdy, but then she remembered, why should I not be myself? Joe is just like me. "To study. Tests and everything." she mumbled.

Joe didn't seem like he cared.

"Sure." he said. "Do you want to get your textbooks or something?"

"Actually, I don't think I will. I just remembered I left them at home on my desk." Taylor said, suddenly remembering this. She mentally slapped herself.

"Oh. Okay." Joe said. Taylor just wanted to run away.

"Uh, I still don't have to come."

"No, you can come." he said. "I already invited you. It would be rude for me to un-invite you, wouldn't it?" Joe laughed. Taylor kind of smiled, but still a little nervous.

_Snap out of it Taylor!_ She told herself. _It's just Joe Jonas. He's just taking you to Maxine's. Nothing more._

Taylor followed Joe out to the school parking lot, and then into his nice shiny car. The seats were leather, the car smelling new and fresh. Joe blasted some music and drove to Maxine's. Taylor wondered if anybody witnessed her walk with Joe Jonas to the car. Taylor wasn't a loser or anything, but it wasn't very normal to find her associating with The Group.

They arrived, and walked in. She tried to make her hoodie and jeans try to look more flattering but it didn't work. She sighed. Any of the cheerleaders would look pretty in this outfit. Miley Cyrus could pull anything off. Any look. Sometimes Taylor was jealous, but then decided she wasn't some cheerleader who needed to impress everybody, and the feeling stopped.

They found a nice cozy booth and they both ordered a coffee. The waitress sauntered off, but Taylor had a feeling that she had her eye on Joe.

Joe was texting somebody on his phone. As for Taylor, hers was in her locker and she didn't bother bringing it with her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Taylor told herself.

"So, what's your name again?" Joe asked her.

"Taylor." she said with a little smile, glad that he tried to make conversation. "Taylor Swift."

"Pretty." Joe said, nodding. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks." she said, playing with the corner of her napkin. She just wished the waitress would hurry up and give them their coffees.

"I really hate chem." Joe said, putting his phone aside. "I mean, who cares about electrons in atoms?" he snorted. Taylor smiled.

"It's not that hard." she said, her cheeks turning a little pink. "It's pretty easy, actually."

"Well, for you." Joe said. "You're smart. I'm not. I'm lucky that I actually pass."

Taylor looked away. Did Joe Jonas just call her smart? She didn't know that he even paid attention to her.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "I'm sure you are, too."

"Nah," he said. "But I'm just Joe Jonas the quarter back." he gave her a goofy smile. Taylor didn't know what to say, so she just smiled back and the waitress arrived and put the coffee cups on their table. She gave them some sugar packets, and coffee whitener.

"You two are quite the couple." she told them with a sweet smile. Taylor was in the middle of drinking coffee when she said that, and almost choked.

"Uh, no." Joe said with a small laugh. "I don't know her that well."

"Same here." Taylor said.

"Oh." the waitress said. "I apologize."

"It's alright." Taylor said, and the waitress walked away. "Well, that was embarrassing."

Joe didn't say anything, as he was putting sugar in his coffee and he seemed to be quite occupied with that. They drank in silence, while Joe occasionally looked at his phone for the time. They still had about twenty minutes so they were good. Taylor wished that this would just end because it was so awkward.

"So, what other things do you do?" She asked before she could stop herself. She turned a little pink. "Like besides football."

Joe shrugged. "I like to ... well, I don't know." he said with a small laugh. "I, really like football and everything. It takes up most of my time and energy."

"Okay." Taylor said. "I understand." She didn't really. I mean, how could one person only like one thing?

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Joe said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Taylor said, getting up, and took a five dollar bill out of her pocket to pay for her own.

"No, I'll pay." Joe said, putting a 10 dollar bill on the table.

"Uh." Taylor said, but it was too late. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Joe said with a little smile. Taylor smiled back, and they walked out of Maxine's together.

* * *

Joe Jonas, 17, was sitting in a booth at Maxine's with Taylor Swift; a girl that was in his chemistry class. He played around with his phone, but noticed that she was sitting there, looking bored and awkward, so he decided to put his phone aside.

"So, what's your name again?" he asked. He knew her name alright; he wasn't stupid. He just said that to start a conversation.

"Taylor." she said with a little smile. She looked like she was relieved that he started a conversation. "Taylor Swift."

Taylor Swift. Joe liked the ring to it.

"Pretty." Joe complimented. Taylor smiled. Joe smiled, too. He liked to make girls smile and feel good. Just because he was on the football team, didn't mean he was a jerk. Most of his buddies weren't jerks, either. But a lot of people thought they were, because of their image. No, that didn't mean anything.

"Thanks." Taylor said, and Joe noticed her playing with the corner of a napkin. She seemed a little nervous, he didn't know why. Was it because he was talking to her? He wasn't a big deal.

_Why do people feel this way around me?_ Joe thought to himself. Taylor was one of those smart people; the people you go to if you missed the notes, or if you needed help on something.

"I really hate chem." he said. "I mean, who cares about electrons in atoms?" he said with a snort.

"It's not that hard." Taylor said. "It's pretty easy, actually." he saw her cheeks go in a very light pink; the corners of her lips being tugged into a small smile. She had perfectly straight white teeth; light pink lips and shocking blue eyes. They were very pretty, he decided and looked to admire her hair. It was in curls; his favourite. And he was sure she didn't use a curling iron either.

"Well, for you." Joe said. "You're smart. I'm not. I'm lucky that I actually pass."

That was true. He was barely passing chemistry; not that it was hard. It was just ... well, he didn't like it at all. He really wanted to just spend his time in the music room, where he could strum the guitar, put his fingers on the piano, sing into the microphone.

He saw Taylor look away.

"Thanks." she mumbled. "You are, too."

"Nah," he said. "But I'm just Joe Jonas the quarter back." he gave her a goofy smile. Nobody knew that he loved to sing or do all of that music stuff. Only two people did, which was Miley Ray Cyrus, one of the cheerleaders. She was his best friend that was a girl, and she swore that she wouldn't tell anybody. So far, she hasn't. And he told her the secret quite a while ago. And Nick Jonas, his brother. Nick helped him with song writing and things like that.

Taylor didn't say anything, just smiled while the waitress came over and put down the coffees infront of them.

"You two are quite the couple." she said. He heard Taylor almost choke on her coffee.

"Uh, no." Joe said, inserting a little chuckle. "I barely know her." that was the truth.

"Same here." Taylor said with a nod.

"Oh." the waitress said. "I apologize."

Joe noticed the waitress was young, and she looked over at Joe with a seductive smile. Joe just politely smiled back, while she walked away and he tried not to gag. It's not like she wasn't pretty or anything, but why did she have to try so hard?

"Well, that was embarrassing." Taylor said.

Joe just nodded, hoping that Taylor saw. He put the sugar in his coffee, trying to look occupied. They drank their coffee and Joe got a text.

_[Where R U? -Miley]_ Joe slightly smiled.

_[Maxine's w/ Taylor. Y?]_ he typed back.

_[Oh ok. & Taylor? Also, r u going to Pizzaria 2nite?]_

_[Yep, I am. U R 2, I think?]_

_[Mhm, Sel dragged me in2 it. See u there! :)]_

Joe smiled, putting away his phone

"So, what other things do you do?" Taylor asked, as she saw Joe put away his phone. "Like besides football." she turned a little pink again. Joe really liked that about her.

Joe merely shrugged. "I like to ... well, I don't know." he started. He wanted to say 'I like to sing, play guitar, you know. Stuff in the music category' but he didn't really know Taylor. She didn't seem like the type to care, or tell anybody but he couldn't take a chance. So instead, he inserted a little laugh and said, "I really like football and everything. It takes up most of my time and energy." The lie rolled right off the tongue. So easy. He did it every day.

"Okay." Taylor said. "I understand."

Joe wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but he didn't really care at that moment.

"Well, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Joe said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course." Taylor said, getting up and taking a five dollar bill out of her pocket.

"No, I'll pay." Joe said, taking out a ten and putting it on the table before she could refuse. He liked to pay when he went out with girls; well, this was just something that happened but he liked to be friendly. It wasn't like a date or anything.

"Oh." Taylor said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Joe smiled, and saw the little pink come to her cheeks again. He thought that was cute.

And with that, they walked out of Maxine's.


End file.
